


【博君一肖】一戰偵探事務所的日常

by sudo1224



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陳情令
Genre: M/M, Other, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo1224/pseuds/sudo1224
Summary: 福爾摩斯AU，現代背景偵探助手A.K.A.戰哥專屬工具人博x人前狂跩能幹私下欠人照顧的生活白癡偵探戰
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【博君一肖】一戰偵探事務所的日常

溫煦的陽光透過百葉窗的縫隙照射趴在辦公桌上那人的臉頰，小小的偵探事務所內傢俱簡約擺設整齊，桌前卻散落一地文件。  
『叩叩！』明明知道裡頭的人不會應門王一博還是習慣性敲了門才入內，手上拎著星巴克，臉上不帶多餘的表情。  
「戰哥。」喚了喚不曉得睡多久的肖戰，想必他又熬夜解案子了，連有人走近都沒發現，這樣毫無防備的樣子誰能相信他是破案無數、活躍於各種犯案現場的名偵探？  
「戰哥起床啦！太陽都要曬屁股了！」王一博拉開百葉窗，提高音量，終於讓伏在桌上的人有點動靜。  
「嗯...是一博啊，現在幾點了...」太陽照射下讓肖戰睜不開眼，憑著聲音傳來的方向對王一博擺手。  
「快十點，距離我昨天跟你分開已經超過十二小時了。」  
「啊對對對...你說你要回店內看看的...」指尖揉了一下太陽穴，肖戰睡眼惺忪接過王一博遞過來的眼鏡，順便伸展一下因為姿勢不良造成的肩頸不適。  
「去洗個澡把鬍子刮一刮。」王一博邊說邊從背包取出乾淨的浴巾和換洗衣物，言行舉止略顯不耐煩。  
「好勒好勒，明明就一個小朋友活像個老媽子。」聽見肖戰的一番話，王一博挑了下眉，深呼吸。  
「肖老師能不能別仗著自己有張好看的臉就不修邊幅呢？」  
「王一博！開始了是嗎？」肖戰惱羞地向王一博齜牙，一把奪過對方手中的浴巾跟衣物向浴室走去。  
「哥，您起的頭。」  
「您起的頭！」語閉肖戰用力關上浴室的們，不給對方回嘴的機會。王一博嘆口氣摸了一把窩在沙發角落的短腿貓堅果，心中感嘆這哥哥幾歲了還總是要在鬥嘴上比個高下？沒辦法，這就是一戰偵探事務所的日常。

梳洗完畢換上乾淨白襯衫跟黑長褲的肖戰總算煥然一新，踏出浴室注意到王一博已經默默把原本攤在地上凌亂的資料收拾歸檔，茶几上放著他喜歡的星巴克紅莓黑加侖跟熱美式還有清爽的燻雞三明治。而當事人正坐在沙發上用平板刷著今日的頭條，任由堅果在他大腿上踩踏。畫面特別和諧，就跟平常一樣。  
「所以說昨晚又是哪個案件讓你熬夜了？」待肖戰在對面也坐下王一博才將目光從平板上挪開，手指輕輕點著膝蓋，一副審問的態度。  
「唉！還不就是前幾天那起商場縱火案嘛，損失太龐大，希望早點破案。」肖戰邊說著咬了一大口三明治，臉頰鼓鼓的像倉鼠一般。  
「有結果了？」  
「那當然，昨天凌晨就給小劉發信了，估計今天就會上新聞。」的確在剛剛的網路新聞中已經有縱火案兇手及辦案動機的相關報導，王一博總是對肖戰這種拿睡眠換取高效率的破案不置可否。  
「今天的行程有哪些？」從王一博腿上抱走堅果放到自己腿上，肖戰一手拿著咖啡杯，一手寵溺撫摸自家閨女。  
「我看看，十二點半宣姐說上次送去給她檢測的樣本結果出來了請你去確認，下午三點要去紀李那拿關鍵錄音檔，雙胞胎家暴案的。」王一博從包裡拿出的巴掌大的記事本，裡頭密密麻麻寫的都是肖戰每日的個人行程，每回不論記錄或是報告都十分慎重。  
「然後傍晚六點約了一場相親。」肖戰聽聞差點將口中的咖啡噴了堅果一身，可憐的貓咪嚇得從他腿上一躍而下。  
「認真的那種還是蒐集情報的那種？」  
「蒐集情報的。」換回平板，王一博秀出一位年輕女子的照片，是個政二代。  
「那姐懷疑她父親涉及一樁洗錢案件，請你去刺探一下內幕。還有...」一如往常收拾桌面，將記事本跟平板一併收回背包內。  
「為了再次被誤會我先說了，若是認真的那種相親我不會記在這裡的你放心。」王一博語氣突然變得輕鬆愉悅，瞬間的嘴角上揚被肖戰盡收眼底。  
「等等，你這什麼意思？老實說你之前是不是擋了誰介紹給我的相親啊？蛤？」肖戰紅著臉頰、氣呼呼追問著，卻換來對方更肆無忌憚的笑容。  
「戰哥再不趕緊準備出發今天我就只好騎摩托送你去實驗室囉！」拿起茶几上的車鑰匙，王一博說完便拔腿逃離現場，留下他家名偵探在原地氣得只能對著門大喊。  
「王一博你善良一點！」  
說了嘛，這就是一戰偵探事務所的日常。

一些可有可無的設定：  
1.王一博是個富二代，因為肖戰幫他解決了一樁血衣恐嚇案件而結識，從此以「報恩」的名義跟在肖戰身邊。一開始肖戰還心想著：『真是賺到了！』  
2.肖戰說的「店」是他經營的夜店，只不過身為老闆的他沒有在店內露臉過，而是讓王一博去擔任店長。實際上是蒐集資料用的情報站。  
3.雖然有整理情報數據以及查看信件用的平板，王一博卻始終堅持要用手寫紀錄肖戰每日的行程，他向肖戰解釋這是為了避免個資外流。  
4.平常王一博都是開車載肖戰到案發現場或警察局，趕時間的時候會改騎摩托，肖戰很嫌棄因為每次飆完抵達目的地他都很狼狽。  
5.肖戰並不知道王一博喜歡自己，這是他作為偵探的人生中最大的敗筆。


End file.
